Samara Morgan
|-|Alive= |-|Spirit= Summary Samara Morgan is the central antagonist of "The Ring" franchise. She is the vengeful ghost of a young girl who was murdered by her mother. Samara was adopted by Anna and Richard Morgan, who were prize-winning horse breeders in Moesko Island. As Samara grew up, she began developing strange supernatural powers, her most notable being an ability known as "Nensha", which allowed her to unintentionally burn horrific images into individuals' minds whenever she was around them. However Samara had no knowledge or control over her powers and they unintentionally spiraled out of control as she grew up. Soon it wasn't long before she was ostracized by the entire community, drove her adoptive parents crazy, & more. After trying all they could to help/fix Samara, the mother at her wits end decided to kill her by drowning Samara in a well. However Samara didn't die right away but instead lived in the well for exactly seven days. After that Samara finally died but she returned to the living world as a ghost bent on vengeance, using her new found ability to frighten people to death to do so, in the form of a video tape that when watched would allow her to kill the person after seven days to watching the tape. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Samara Morgan Origin: The Ring Gender: Female Age: Died at the age of 11 Classification: Vengeful Spirit Powers and Abilities: Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (Mostly in the real world), Teleportation, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Was able to control a social worker & make her kill herself), Death Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement (Samara is able to induce paralysis into her victims to prevent them from running away), Water Manipulation (Samara is able to create water out of thin air and control it), Biological Manipulation (Can cause people to have heart attacks), Durability Negation, Animal Manipulation (Samara is able to influence flies, cicadas, horses, & deer into acting to her will), Fear Manipulation, Possession, Surface Scaling (Samara is shown to be able to crawl up the well she was killed in), Can physically burn images into individuals minds, Portal Creation (Samara is able to open portals through things like television screens, monitors, cell phones, etc.), Electricity Manipulation (Samara causes electricity to flicker & go out with her presence, once even causing a plane to crash), Healing (Samara was able to heal someone's blindness), Immortality (Type 1 & 7) Attack Potency: Unknown. Some of her abilities may bypass conventional durability. Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Possibly infinite (Is a ghost, is stated to never sleep) Range: Unknown (able to effect others with her mind powers even though they are miles away, however it's not known if she was continuously doing so or if it was a lingering affect) Standard Equipment: Cursed Video Tape Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her video tape curse can be broken if one is to make a copy of it & someone watches it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nensha:' One of Samara's most notable abilities is to mentally burn her memories & thoughts into an individual's mind. Often allowing them to see her death, memories of her childhood, and violent imagery. She is also able to burn the images into physical things like peoples skin & on to wall, etc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Biology Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Spirits Category:Possession Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Portal Users Category:Characters Category:The Ring Category:Surface Scalers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Ghosts